


Happy Anniversary, Babe:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dancing, Dinner, Drama, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, General, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gifts, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny wants everything to be perfect for their anniversary this year, He is going all out, making dinner, & he got a gift, he knows for sure that Steve will love, What does the Five-O Commander say to it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny wants everything to be perfect for their anniversary this year, He is going all out, making dinner, & he got a gift, he knows for sure that Steve will love, What does the Five-O Commander say to it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams smiled, as he looked over the romantic setting that he was creating, It had been 7 years since he moved to Hawaii, & met his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, They immediately clicked, even though they didn't get along at first, but eventually they did, It was the best friendship, & it lead to something more, Neither of them had regretted that it happened.

 

He came back to the present, from his thoughts, & he made sure that sauce was perfect, just the way that Steve likes it. He was making quite a feast, & knew that Steve appreciates a fine meal, cause sometimes he never experiences being showered upon, & being loved. He knew that his man gave himself to a lot of people, some took advantage of it, & others just didn't give a damn about him, which was sad, & pissed off Danny too. **"It doesn't matter now, Cause Steve is with me, & No one else **_can_** have him"** , he thought to himself, as he finished up making dinner.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was glad to have a peaceful night with his lover, after the day that they had of chasing bad guys around the islands, **"God, I ** _never_** had been this happy,  & I owe it all to Danny, He came in my life, Just at the right time"**, he thought to himself, as he was making his way home, & thought about nothing but cuddling up with him. He stopped a local liquor store, & got a bottle of the best sparkling cider, that they have in stock.

 

Danny washed up, & made himself look presentable in his classic blue jeans, & button down shirt, He checked on everything, making sure that it remains perfect. Which it has, & he made sure that some romantic music was playing in the background. He thought the last couple of months, since the whole plane crash, that he would never take anything for granted anymore. He loves Steve with all of his heart, & he _will_ make sure that the former seal knows it too.

 

Steve was glad that he took a shower & got ready at HQ, He wanted to make sure that nothing got in the way of being with his Danno, & their special evening that the blond had planned for them, He smiled, as he thought about Danny, he never smiled this much, if he was thinking about a lover in the past, Not even Catherine. "I am gonna tell him that I love him", he thought to himself, as he got into the truck, & made his way home, so he can have that wonderful evening with his loudmouth detective.

 

When the Five-O Commander got home, He was amazed by the romantic setting, that his blond adonis had created, Danny came out & wolf whistled, saying, "You look incredible, Absolutely incredible, Babe", as he came over to hug & kiss him. Steve kissed him, & said, "You look gorgeous too, Baby", & Danny indicated to the table, "Come on, Dinner is all set", & they sat down to enjoy the meal, & the other's company in the process, The Couple had a lot to celebrate about.

 

"I have something for you, Danno", He handed over the two small packages over to his lover, Danny gasped, as he opened them, "Open ended tickets to New Jersey ?, Yankees Baseball Camp ?", he said in amazement. "Yeah, I figured you would enjoy going home to see your family, & see your favorite players train", "Thank you, I love you so much", The Blond said, as he kissed him, The Former Seal said with a smile, as he kissed him back, "I love you too, Danno", They were both happy telling the other, "I love you", & declaring it.

 

"I have something for you too, Sweets", Danny said, & he handed over his present, "Happy Anniversary, Babe", Steve gasped & put a hand to his mouth, "Oh my god, This isn't what I think it is, Isn't it, Danny ?", he said choking on emotion. "I know you thought everything was tagged for evidence, But I managed to saved your father's watch", Danny said simply with a smile, & emotion of his own. "This is fucking unbelievable, I was missing him so much, After what Wo Fat did to me, by drugging me, abusing me, torturing me, & waterboarding me. Thank you for this, Danny, Thank you so much", Danny comforted him, & then he asked, once they composed themselves, "Care to dance with me ?", Steve smiled, as he allowed his lover to help him to his feet, "I would love to", & they spent the rest of the time dancing, & celebrating their anniversary.

 

The End.


End file.
